gw2fandomcom_ja-20200215-history
テンプレート:Skill infobox/historical
__NOEDITSECTION__ } | } }} | 元のバージョン }} } | } }} }| }}} | pve wvw,pvp = | pve,wvw pvp = | pve pvp,wvw = | pve,wvw,pvp = }}}} } || |(}}}}}}}}} } | }} } | } | 0 || }}} }} }} } | } | 0 || }}} }} }} } | } | 0 || }}} }} }} } | } | 0 || }}} }} }} } | } | 0 || }}} }} }} } | } | 0 || }}} }} }} } | } | 0 || }}} }} }} } | |}} ;ジョブ : }}} | common | 共通 | } }} }}} | guardian = ガーディアン | warrior = ウォーリア | engineer = エンジニア | revenant = レヴナント | ranger = レンジャー | thief = シーフ | elementalist = エレメンタリスト | mesmer = メスマー | necromancer = ネクロマンサー | 共通 }} }|(スキルリスト)}} } | guardian = 1 | warrior = 2 | engineer = 3 | revenant = 4 | ranger = 5 | thief = 6 | elementalist = 7 | mesmer = 8 | necromancer = 9 | #default = 10 }} }} | }} }| ;専門化 : }}} | common | 一般 | } }} }}} | dragonhunter = ドラゴンハンター | firebrand = ファイアブランド | herald = ヘラルド | renegade = レネゲード | berserker = バーサーカー | spellbreaker = スペルブレイカー | scrapper = スクラッパー | holosmith = ホロスミス | druid = ドルイド | soulbeast = ソウルビースト | daredevil = デアデビル | deadeye = デッドアイ | tempest = テンペスト | weaver = ウィーヴァー | chronomancer = クロノマンサー | mirage = ミラージュ | reaper = リーパー | scourge = スカージ }} }}}} }| ;種族 : }}} | common | すべて | } }} } | asura = アスラ | charr = チャール | human = ヒューマン | norn = ノルン | sylvari = シルヴァリ | thief = シーフ }} (スキルリスト) }}}} }| ;ペット :}}}}}| }}} }| }}}}}| }}}}} |}} } | ;ペットの科 : }}} | bear = クマ | bird = 鳥類 | canine = イヌ科の動物 | devourer = ディバウラー | drake = ドレイク | feline = ネコ科の動物 | jellyfish = クラゲ | moa = モア | porcine = ブタのような生き物 | spider = 蜘蛛 | wyvern = ワイバーン | armor fish = 甲冑魚 | saurian = トカゲ類の動物 | shark = サメ | bovidae = ウシ科 | iboga = イボガ | shark = サメ | rock gazelle = ロックガゼル | jacaranda = ジャカランダ | #default = }}}}}}} |}} }| ;モンスター : }}} |}} }| ;親スキル : }|size=20}}}} } | weapon= ;武器 : } | }| |axe= メインハンド アックス |dagger= メインハンド ダガー |mace= メインハンド メイス |pistol= メインハンド ピストル |scepter= セプター |sword= メインハンド ソード}}}} }| }| }}}} } | } |axe= オフハンド アックス |dagger= オフハンド ダガー |mace= オフハンド メイス |pistol= オフハンド ピストル |sword= オフハンド ソード |focus=フォーカス |shield=シールド |torch=トーチ |warhorn=ウォーホーン |none|empty= オフハンドなし|}}}} } | }| | greatsword=グレートソード | hammer=ハンマー | longbow=ロングボウ | Rifle | rifle=ライフル | shortbow | short bow=ショートボウ | staff=スタッフ | spear=スピア | harpoon gun=ハープーンガン | trident=トライデント | #default = }}} }}}} | weapon kit =;武器キット: }|size=20}} | backpack kit | device kit =;装置キット: }|size=20}} | environmental | bundle = ; バンドル: }}}[[ }| }}}}}}|0| }}}}}}|(}}}}}}]] }| }}}}} }| }}}}} }| }}}}} }| }}}}} }| }}}}} }| }}}}} }| }}}}} | burst skill = ; 武器 Main hand }}} | healing = ; Skill bar スロット:ヒーリング | utility = ; Skill bar スロット:ユーティリティ | elite = ; Skill bar スロット:エリート }|(ティア })|}} | downed = ; Skill bar スロット:ダウン | drowning = ; Skill bar スロット:ドロウニング | downed and drowning = ;Skill bar スロット:ダウン ドロウニング | celestial = ; Skill bar スロット: Celestial Avatar | deathshroud =; Skill bar スロット: | reapershroud =; Skill bar スロット: | pet = ; Skill bar スロット:ペット | mechanic = ; Skill bar スロット:プロフェッションメカニック | monster = ; Skill bar スロット:モンスタースキル | special | special action = ; Skill bar スロット:スペシャルアクション | tonic = ; トニック: }|[[ }]]|}} | toy = ;おもちゃ: }|[[ }]]|}} | trait = ; トレイト: } | }|size=20}} }} }} }| ;活動 : }}} | costume | costume brawl = Costume Brawl | #default = }}}}} }} }} }| } < 6 and } > 0 |; : }} }} } | } | healing | utility | elite = } | |;ツールベルト: }|size=20}} }} }} }} }| ;アチューン : }}} | fire = ファイア | water = ウォーター | earth = アース | air = エアー | fire, water = ファイア、ウォーター | air, water = エアー、ウォーター | air, earth = エアー、アース | fire, air = ファイア、エアー | fire, earth = ファイア、アース | water, earth = ウォーター、アース | water, air = ウォーター、エアー }} }} }| ;タイプ : }}} | healing = ヒーリング | venom, stolen skill = ヴェノム、盗んだスキル | bundle = バンドル | exceed = エクシード | engineering kit = エンジニアリング・キット | beast = ビースト | citadel order = シタデル・オーダー | kneel = ニール | ambush = アンブッシュ | final charge = ファイナル・チャージ | tome = トーム | dual attack = デュアル・アタック | shade = シェイド | punishment = パニッシュメント | utility = ユーティリティ | druid = ドルイド | gyro = ジャイロ | primal burst = プライマル・バースト | rage = レイジ | burst = バースト | overload = オーバーロード | maneuver = マニューバー | virtue = ヴァーチュー | stolen skill = 盗んだスキル | legendary dragon = レジェンダリー・ドラゴン | legendary centaur = レジェンダリー・ケンタウルス | legendary demon = レジェンダリー・デーモン | legendary dwarf = レジェンダリー・ドワーフ | legendary assassin = レジェンダリー・アサシン | legendary renegade = レジェンダリー・レネゲード | legend = レジェンド | elixir,tool belt = エリクサー、ツールベルト | mark, minion = マーク、ミニオン | spectral = スペクトル | minion = ミニオン | corruption = コラプション | mark = マーク | stance = スタンス | physical = フィジカル | banner = バナー | ward = ウォード | symbol = シンボル | spirit weapon = 精霊武器 | meditation = メディテーション | consecration = コンセクレイション | glamour = グラマー | manipulation = マニピュレーション | mantra = マントラ | chain = チェイン | phantasm = ファンタズム | clone = クローン | well = ウェル | shatter = シャッター | conjure = カンジャー | glyph = グリフ | cantrip = キャントリップ | arcane = アーケイン | attunement = アチューンメント | venom = ヴェノム | deception = デセプション | dual wield = デュアル・ウィールド | stealth attack = ステルス攻撃 | survival = サバイバル | spirit = スピリット | weapon kit = 武器キット | turret = タレット | tool belt = ツールベルト | elixir = エリクサー | gadget = ガジェット | cantrip,transform = キャントリップ トランスフォーム | mark, minion = Mark, Minion | elixir,transform = エリクサー トランスフォーム | deception = Deception | tool belt | tool belt skill = ツールベルト | device kit = デバイス・キット | shout = シャウト | trap = トラップ | transform = トランスフォーム | signet = シグネット | trick = トリック | #default = }}}| }| }}}| }}} }} }} }| ;Skill#スキルタイプ 活性化 : }}} | chain = チェーン | channeled | hold = チャネリング | charge = チャージ}}}} }| ;シーケンス : }.png|20|link= }}} } | → }.png|20|link= }}} }} } | → }.png|20|link= }}}}}}} }| ;ゲームリンク : }|,|0}}}}| }| ;ゲームリンク : }|}}}} }|none||: このスキルには水中の交換があります： }}} }|: このスキルは水中の交換用です：}}}}} } } }} }} Description Parameters Unless otherwise specified below, all parameters are common with the template, see that page for documentation. ;date :Optional. Specify in the format that matches the game update page titles. (i.e. YYYY-MM-DD). If specified, a level 2 section header is created with the date. If not specified, defaults to the text "Original version" in the title and no patch notes page link is generated. ;changes :Optional. If specified, inserts a section beneath the title wrapped in a dotted border. Patch notes should be here as found on the game update page. ;minor :Optional. If specified, preferably as "y" the infobox will be hidden and only the changes will be shown. Use for minor bug fix patch notes etc which don't have an effect on the appearance of the infobox. Examples with pulsing , thus preventing capture-point contribution. * Increased casting time to 0.75 seconds. * Reduced aftercast delay to 0 seconds. | icon = Skill.png | description = This is an example. | activation = 1.5 | recharge = 45 | variables = | specialization = tempest | slot = weapon | twohand = staff | attunement = fire | weapon-slot = 5 | ground-target = circle | id = 12345 }} with pulsing , thus preventing capture-point contribution. * Increased casting time to 0.75 seconds. * Reduced aftercast delay to 0 seconds. | icon = Skill.png | description = This is an example. | activation = 1.5 | recharge = 45 | variables = | specialization = tempest | slot = weapon | twohand = staff | attunement = fire | weapon-slot = 5 | ground-target = circle | id = 12345 }} Skill history